


Clandestine

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba goes undercover, Dressed as Freddie Trumper, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, This is ridiculous, and pure filth, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: It was that moment that the door to the bar opened and Sonny nearly choked on his water. There was Rafael, a day’s worth of scruff on his cheeks—all he’d had time for—wearing dark jeans, a black shirt, black leather jacket, and dark aviators. His hair was swooped so high that it could nearly be called a pompadour. He looked ridiculous.





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr - "Can you write something where Barba looks like Raul does in Chess?" - that spiraled completely out of control. 
> 
> Also inspired by [this](http://sashkash.tumblr.com/post/171189216252) phenomenal artwork by sashkash.
> 
> Special thanks to Power-Bottom-Barba, Robin Hood, AHumanFemale, and ships_to_sail for all the headcanons and help! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my trash.

“So, I have a cool idea for date night,” Sonny said casually, scooping up some noodles with his chopsticks.

Rafael looked up at him from across their small kitchen table. “I wish you’d stop calling it that. It makes us sound like a straight couple who’ve been married so long that they hate each other and have to force themselves to spend time together.”

“Okay…” Sonny smiled and then tried again. “I have an idea for tomorrow when we go on our weekly night out.”

“And that idea would be?”

“You going undercover with me and helping us arrest a drug dealer,” he said in a rush, shoveling more noodles into his mouth and making slow work of chewing.

“First of all, why is that even on your radar? You don’t do drug cases.” Rafael’s chopsticks waved in the air as he talked. “Second of all, I’m pretty sure there are thousands of NYPD officers out there who can do the job. Why do you need me?”

“The Thompson case, where the girl was roofied? We were able to trace the GHB the perp used to this guy. Seems he’s a big dealer on college campuses.”

“And Narcotics didn’t take it from you?” Rafael was surprised. Cops were notoriously territorial.

Sonny shrugged a shoulder. “You know the Lieutenant.”

Yes, he did. Sometimes, when Olivia got a hold on something, it was easier just to let her have it. Apparently the captain over in Narcotics had learned that too. “And I’m involved because…”

“Well,” Sonny ducked his head. “We need someone…”

“Old? Brown? Fluent in Spanish?” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Let me know when I hit the offensive thing you were about to say.”

“All of the above?” At least he looked embarrassed.

“And there’s no one in the department that fits the bill? I knew there was a diversity problem, but Jesus.” Rafael shook his head in disbelief.

“There are, but no one that we know and trust like you.” Sonny went for flattery. “Besides, I thought it could be fun, the two of us doing this together.”

“And Liv agreed to this?”

“It took a little convincing, but yes.” Sonny nodded, looking hopeful. “So, will you do it?”

Rafael eyed him across the table. “Absolutely not.”

* * *

He couldn’t believe he’d let Sonny talk him into this. And the sad part was it had taken very little effort for him to do so. A couple dimples, a few compliments, and some promises of sexual favors thrown in for good measure, and Rafael was putty in his hands.

Pathetic, Rafael thought as he stood in the back of the surveillance van, a tech taping a wire to his chest.

“I thought I’d get a cool gadget, like a watch with a microphone in it or something.” He complained, already thinking about how painful the tape would be to remove later. If he was going to have to go through with this, the least they could do was make him feel a little like James Bond.

“Please,” Olivia scoffed from her seat. “Like we have the budget for that stuff.”

“Okay, you’re all set. You can put your shirt down,” The tech told him and he pulled the black Henley back into place before pulling his black leather jacket from the back of a chair where he’d placed it a few minutes before.

“What?” he asked when he saw Olivia eyeing him.

“Maybe you should lose the jacket?”

“It’s 40 degrees. Won’t it look strange if I don’t have a jacket on?”

Not any stranger than he already did, she thought, but didn’t say it. There was no point. It wasn’t like they had a wardrobe trailer, so they had to work with what they had. She decided to move on from the clothes. “Now remember, Bello has been working your territory. The only way you’ll let him continue is if he brings you in. You need him to show you the product. We have intel that he keeps it in his trunk.”

“And Carisi?”

“He works for you.”

“Great, so I can boss him around,” Rafael smirked.

“You don’t already?” Olivia shot back, a grin on her face.

Rafael fixed her with an unamused look as the back door swung open.

“Okay,” Amanda said, climbing into the van. “Carisi and Fin are already inside the bar. Just waiting on you, Counselor.” She stopped and gave him a once over. “That’s what you’re wearing?”

“What’s wrong with this? Sonny said I’m a drug dealer. I dressed like a drug dealer.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Olivia placated, giving Amanda a look over his shoulder. “You look fine.”

Rafael narrowed his eyes at her. He knew when he was being condescended to, but he didn’t have a chance to retaliate because the tech spoke up then, asking him to check his audio levels. When they were all set he took a deep breath and hopped down out of the van, making his way the half a block to the bar.

* * *

 

Sonny tapped his finger on the bar, a manifestation of his anxious excitement, the combination that always kept him buzzing during an undercover op. Finally, the bartender, a tall, dark haired man with biceps the size of Sonny’s waist, stopped in front of him. “What can I get ya?”

“Um, two waters please, with lime, both in rocks glasses.” Sonny ordered and the bartender rolled his eyes, but went to work making the drinks. “Thanks.” Sonny slid a twenty across the smooth wood of the bar and the bartender perked up a bit. “I was actually hoping to catch Frankie. Is he workin’ tonight? I, uh, I owe him some money.”

The bartender gave him a knowing look. Apparently Frankie had a lot of people drop in who owed him money. “He’s closing tonight. Won’t be here for about another hour, so take it easy on that water. You wouldn’t want to get sloppy.”

Sonny smiled humorlessly at the joke and tipped his glass in salute before taking a sip. It was that moment that the door to the bar opened and Sonny nearly choked on his water. There was Rafael, a day’s worth of scruff on his cheeks—all he’d had time for—wearing dark jeans, a black shirt, black leather jacket, and dark aviators. His hair was swooped so high that it could nearly be called a pompadour. He looked ridiculous.

Rafael spotted Sonny and made his way over to the empty stool next to him, the only one left open as the bar had begun to fill. He saw Fin at a table out of the corner of his eye, but made an effort not to actually look at him.

“What are you wearing?” Sonny asked, eyes wide.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Maybe because you’re supposed to be a dealer, not an extra from Grease?” Behind the sunglasses, Sonny knew Rafael was giving him an icy glare. “It’s 8pm and you’re inside, lose the glasses.”

Rafael huffed, but pulled them off, hanging them off the collar of his black Henley. Without the dark lenses he could fully appreciate the dark jeans and white v-neck that Sonny was sporting. In the low lighting the bits of silver in his hair weren’t noticeable and he blended right in with the college crowd.

Rafael absolutely did not.

Sonny squinted at him. “Is that my shirt?”

He ignored the question. “Why aren’t you wearing black? Aren’t henchman always wearing black?”

“‘Henchman?’” Sonny laughed. “You do realize we’re not in some bad movie, right? Haven’t you been prosecuting criminals for decades? You see how they dress.”

“Well, in court they wear suits.” Rafael grabbed for the glass in front of him and took a gulp, knowing that he was going to need alcohol if he was going to get through this, but grimaced when he found that it was only water.

“We’re on duty,” Sonny said by way of explanation.

“You’re on duty. I’m not a cop and I need a drink. A real one,” he complained, but Sonny was shaking his head before the words were out of his mouth.

“You can’t drink. We’re working.”

“This isn’t going to work anyway. I stick out like a sore thumb,” Rafael hissed.  

“It’s fine. Fin’s here and he’s blending in just fine.” Sonny sent a nod in Fin’s direction.

Rafael snuck a look over to where Fin looked engrossed in his phone, a glass of something dark, probably Coke, sat on the table in front of him. There was no comparison between the two of them, Rafael thought. The man would look cool in any setting.

“Can I just bail on this? What’s our safe word?”

Sonny snorted. “Planning on getting into something kinky?”

“Hey, guys?” Olivia’s voice sounded in their ears and it was then that Rafael was reminded that there was a van full of cops listening to everything that they were saying. If he were capable, he would probably be blushing at the realization. As it was, Sonny was red enough for the both of them.

“So,” Rafael glanced around the bar, trying to get them back to the topic at hand. “Where is this guy?”

“Won’t be here for an hour.”

Rafael’s eyes widened. “I have to sit here looking like this for an hour?”

“Hey, you dressed yourself.” Sonny chuckled, enjoying the look of mortification on Rafael’s face. It was rare that the man was out of his element and he was kind of enjoying his torment.

“Well, all I got from you as far as direction was ‘I don’t know, Raf. You sell drugs,’ which was clearly so helpful.”

“You did a good job.” It sounded false, even to Sonny and he earned a scowl from his boyfriend. “You look fine.”

“I need a drink. And one isn’t going to prevent me from doing my ‘job,’” he added when Sonny opened his mouth to protest. He turned, flagging down the bartender and Sonny did a sweeping glance of the bar, making note of faces. When he looked back to Rafael the corners of his mouth dipped down into a frown.

A young guy, younger than Sonny by at least a decade, leaned against the bar, a little too close to the counselor, saying something that Sonny couldn’t hear over the mix of music and loud conversation. Rafael said something and the man laughed, placing a hand on his bicep fleetingly, just long enough.

They chatted for about thirty more seconds and then the guy leaned down to whisper something in Rafael’s ear before he walked away.

“What?” Rafael asked innocently, turning back to Sonny and sipping his scotch.

“Nothing.”

“Are you jealous?” An amused grin pulled at Rafael’s lips.

“I’m not,” Sonny insisted.

“It’s okay. I told him I was old enough to be his father, but apparently that’s what he was into.” Rafael shrugged, setting his glass down on the bar. “But I knew I was pulling this look off. I shouldn’t have let you tell me otherwise.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t.” Sonny chose his words carefully, knowing his boss was listening to everything they were saying. “Just under these circumstances…” He let it trail off there. If they were home, or literally anywhere else besides on an undercover operation, he would have very much enjoyed the leather jacket and scruff. But now he needed to concentrate on work. 

As if to prove it to himself he looked around the bar again, watching the door for a minute, but his view was blocked as a man sidled up in front of him, wedging himself in the small gap between Rafael and Sonny, his back to the detective.

“Excuse me?” Sonny said pointedly.

The interloper tossed a look over his shoulder at Sonny before turning back to Rafael. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’ve got a drink and I don’t think my boyfriend would like that very much,” Rafael said congenially, gesturing around the man toward Sonny. He’d been amused before, but the way this guy literally shoved himself between he and Sonny annoyed him.

“This guy? Really?”

Rafael’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, really. And you can go now.”

“Okay, sorry.” Hands raised in surrender the guy moved on down the bar.

Rafael just shook his head and brought his glass up to his lips. Sonny stayed silent, choosing only to rest his hand on Rafael’s thigh, so as to remove all doubt that they were there together.

Not that it mattered.

Barely three minutes later a young blonde passed by them, brushing up against Rafael and tucking a napkin in the pocket of his leather jacket. Sonny could only assume it had his phone number on it.

He’d had enough. “Come here.” Grabbing Rafael’s hand he pulled him toward the back of the bar, weaving through the crowd. When they passed by Fin’s table, the sergeant just rolled his eyes and pointed at his watch. Sonny gave him a nod. This wouldn’t take long.

Mercifully the restroom was empty and Sonny shoved Rafael inside before shutting and locking the door behind them.

“What are y—”

Sonny clamped his hand over Rafael’s mouth, using his other hand to tap his chest, just to the left of where his wire rested under his shirt. The music piped into the bathroom would hopefully be enough cover, but they’d still need to be quiet. Rafael nodded against his hand, showing he understood, but Sonny left his palm resting against his lips, turning them so that Rafael was pressed up against the door.

He finally moved his hand, placing a soft quiet kiss where it had rested, before lowering himself to his knees, grateful that his jeans were dark enough to hide any stains he might incur with the effort. He popped the button on Rafael’s jeans and then let his fingers linger on the zipper, looking up, the question evident in his eyes. Rafael’s eyes were wide, but he nodded, giving Sonny permission to continue.

Sonny didn’t hesitate, making quick work of the zipper before yanking the jeans down roughly until they rested on Rafael’s thighs. Sonny’s pupils dilated when he saw the black jockstrap his boyfriend wore instead of his normal boxer briefs. He looked up at Rafael who just shrugged as if to say ‘it went with the outfit.’

Unable to resist, Sonny reached around, palming his ass, so readily available to him given Rafael’s wardrobe choice, leaning forward to mouth at his dick through the material, already damp with precome.

Rafael clenched his jaw, biting back the moan that so badly wanted to escape.

Sonny could spend all night teasing, but they had a time restriction, so he hooked his thumbs in the straps at either side of Rafael’s hips and pulled down until his cock sprang free, thick and dangling, waiting for Sonny’s attention.

Long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock while his other hand gripped Rafael’s hip. Sonny leaned forward, licking at the head, tasting the precome that dripped there before sliding his mouth down until it met his hand. He heard a thump as Rafael let his head hit the bathroom door, but it popped up again when Sonny pulled off of him with a hollowing of his cheeks.

Using the flat of his tongue, he licked Rafael from root to tip, swirling his tongue around the head of his prick. Rafael reached out then, threading his fingers roughly through Sonny’s hair, just a bit of encouragement. Sonny huffed a small laugh at his eagerness and his warm breath on Rafael’s dick sent a shiver through him. He tugged on Sonny’s hair again and Sonny surged forward, both hands on Rafael’s hips as he took him in so deep his nose hit pubic bone.

Rafael’s fingers tightened at the sensation and the combination of the pain and Rafael buried in his throat made Sonny’s eyes water, but he stayed that way, letting a deep hum vibrate in his throat causing Rafael to squirm as he fought to remain quiet.

He continued with a steady rhythm, sliding up the length of Rafael’s prick, working his tongue along the underside as he did so, before sinking his soft, warm, mouth back down over the length of him.

He pulled off again, spit and precome shining on his lips and running down his chin, taking a deep breath before taking his cock fully into his mouth again. This time Rafael’s hips bucked under the weight of Sonny’s hands, but Sonny held him in place, knowing that it was torture for the other man.

Finally deciding to put him out of his misery, with Rafael as deep in his throat as he could take him, Sonny swallowed. It had the desired effect. Biting down on the fist that wasn’t wrenched in Sonny’s hair, Rafael came, warm ribbons shooting down the back of Sonny’s throat and he swallowed them all, breathing through his nose until Rafael writhed with oversensitivity.

Only then did he pull off of him, a self satisfied grin on his face as Rafael slumped against the door. Sonny lovingly tucked him back into his jockstrap before pulling up his jeans and fastening them for him, and then he rose from the floor, ignoring the ache in his knees. Leaning forward, he kissed Rafael gently, allowing him to taste himself on Sonny’s lips. Rafael leaned into him, eyes opening slowly as Sonny pulled away from the kiss, still a bit dazed.

Sonny left him to rest against the door, splashing water on his face, rinsing his mouth, and trying to get his hair back into somewhat normal shape. When he’d done the best he could, they left the bathroom, ignoring the knowing glances of those who waited in line.

Back out in the loud bar they still remained quiet, neither of them able to say what they really wanted to. Leaning on the bar now that their stools had been taken, Sonny pulled out his phone and typed a quick message, looking Rafael in the eye as he tucked his phone away.

Feeling the vibration, Rafael pulled his phone from his back pocket, eyes flashing as he read the text.

_ Mine. _

He glanced at Sonny before sending another message, just as brief, in return.

_ Yours. _

Rafael fixed him with a gaze that nearly made Sonny’s heart stop, and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him until he was breathless, but he didn’t get the chance.

“Target approaching,” Olivia said in their ears.

Sonny straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. “You ready?”

Rafael nodded. “Ready.”


End file.
